


Shifting the blame

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: One-Shot, Other, Reality check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Jim gives Lee a reality check after Mario's death.
Relationships: Jim Gordon & Leslie Thompkins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Shifting the blame

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've got from re-watching Gotham and remembering how much I was ticked off by Season 3. Takes place in 3x12 when Lee tries to have Jim arrested for killing Mario.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or Gotham TV series.

"Lee." Jim called out as he followed Lee out of the precinct. "Lee!"

"What? What does the great Jim Gordon want from me?" Lee demanded angrily.

"I don't know how many times do I have to explain myself to you but Mario was infected with the Alice Tetch virus. He pointed a gun at you. I thought I had no choice." Jim pleaded. "What I did, had nothing to do with what we had—"

"No. The only reason my husband was infected in the first place, was because of Jervis's vendetta against you. All you do, is ruin everything around you." Lee sneered.

"You have every right to be angry at me, Lee. You wanna hate me for shooting your husband, fine. I had no choice, it was either him or you. I had moved on from us long ago. I thought that Mario had been cured but I was wrong and he was about to kill you. You know what that virus did to Barnes, I only did what I had to do to save your life." Jim said.

"I don't know what else I can say to make you listen. I'm sorry that I killed Mario. I'm sorry that he was infected in the first place but if not for me, you'd be dead, or worse, it was either him or you. I know that nothing I can do or say, is going to bring your husband back. I've said everything I could to convince you.

I wish I hadn't done what I did but I had no choice, I can't change what happened, as much as I'd like to. Believe it or not, I wish there had been another way, Lee.

If you wanna blame me for your husband's death, fine, that's your choice. I'm done explaining myself to you. But if something goes wrong, remember that's on you. Not me. I'm not gonna stand by and let you blame me for whatever goes wrong in your life again. I sure as hell am done blaming myself."

Jim walked back into the precinct as Lee stared, considering.

**Author's Note:**

> I can understand to an extent that Lee was angry at Jim for killing Mario but it's not like he had a choice, when Mario was about to kill her. And frankly, the whole flip-and-flop with Jim/Lee relationship in Seasons 3 and 5 was annoying, especially, when Lee got infected with the Alice Tetch virus and her irrational spite towards Jim, despite how understandable it was to an extent, even more in later seasons, when Jim was conflicted between Lee and Barbara but at least in Season 5 it didn't become another annoying love triangle again. As much as I liked Lee trying to redeem herself later and trying to make amends with Jim, I just frankly couldn't really get behind Jim/Lee, since it felt fan-serviced due to Ben McKenzie and Morena Baccarin being married.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
